Repercussions
by xAgentx
Summary: When Emma connected to Brennan to help his evolution it triggered her own mutation which puts the whole team in danger. Including herself. hints of E/B and E/J


Repercussions

Written By: Feral Shock

Disclaimer- I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters. Please do not use my story with notifying me first.

Summary: When Emma connected to Brennan with her telempathy in _One Step Closer _to help him control his new mutating powers it triggered her own mutation. Now Emma must struggle with her dominating psionic powers before it destroys her and her teammates.

__

Italics indicate thought ** ** indicate scene change or dreamscape

Author's Note: This will be a short story in a series of stories (but not too short). Please review, as always I like to know what you think.

Chapter 1

****

~Sanctuary~

It was late at night and Emma was tossing and turning in her bed. It was her usual dream, the one that always caused her to wake up in cold sweat every time, the one that she could never remember after she woke up.

All she knew from these nightmares was emotion and whatever the dream's content she didn't want to know, the emotions were bad enough, as they plagued her every time she slept. Now they were getting worse, not only did she feel mental pain but she felt real physical pain as well.

Pain, she felt unbelievable pain surging through her heart, her mind and her skin. I t felt like she was running and falling all at once, the stinging of pain, the fear in her heart, all of it penetrated her once stable mental walls. Within her mind she is in her usual dreamscape, the one where she brings people to tamper with their reality. In the dreamscape she is surrounded by what seems to be a circular wall just wide enough for only her and goes seemingly forever skyward. This wall rumbles and falls apart with every bit of pain, mental or physical, Emma endures within her slumber. The wall has crumbled to a point where it is lower than knee high and still crumbling.

In her sleep she is making noises only loud enough to carry to the next room, and just from the sound of them anyone could tell she was in pain. Brennan is lying awake listening to Emma until finally he decides to go and wake her up from her apparent nightmare. Upon reaching her he tries to nudge her awake but only fails, every attempt at waking her from her mental hell only seemed to make it worse. This time Brennan reaches out and rubs her temple to try to calm her but suddenly he too is sucked into her dream.

** Brennan sees the grayish dreamscape around him and sees Emma in the distance. He sees her surrounded by a very short circular wall that is crumbling. Inside this wall she is on her knees and grasping her chest in pain as if someone had just stabbed her. It took a while for Brennan to realize that the wall represented Emma's emotional barrier that she used to block others' feelings out. Suddenly, in this dream, the most powerful impact courses through her mind making her feel worse than dying. Brennan also felt this pain as he was in her dream and this caused him to finally break the connection. **

At this point Emma screams out, for she can no longer hold the pain within. Her scream fills Sanctuary waking everyone and startling Brennan. This pain wakes her as she is filled with pure fear and covered in sweat, again. Yet, all the other times it never got this bad.

"What's going on?!?" Shalimar yelled as she flipped Emma's light switch on.

"Emma, are you okay?" Adam asked as it had sounded like she was in real danger.

"Brennan, what are you doing in Emma's room?" Jesse asked, intrigued to know the answer as a bit of jealousy boiled inside him. With three questions to answer Brennan quickly responded to Jesse's.

"Hey, I just heard Emma from the other room having a nightmare. So naturally I came to wake her from it," Brennan went on because of the look Jesse was giving him, "that's the only reason I was here."

"So Emma what **did** happen?" Adam inquired.

Taking some deep breaths Emma decided to explain. "Look, it's no big deal--"

"--no big DEAL?!?" Jesse said, "you were just screaming **that** loud over a nightmare and it isn't a big deal? Little kids are easier to scare and they never scream that loud." From the look on everyone's faces Emma could tell they thought the same thing.

"What I meant is it's perfectly normal for me, this happens all the time." This statement only convinced the others more that something was wrong.

"Emma, what do you mean it always happens? I wouldn't call this normal." Adam told her. "And why don't you tell us why this happened rather than what happened." He continued to keep her from speaking yet.

Beginning to get annoyed by the fact that her teammates were once again treating her like she was someone completely defenseless. "Why does it even matter, I can handle it so why don't you guys go back to sleep so I can do the same." She said trying to get rid of them, and before anyone could speak she continued, "It's just another mutation, nothing I can't handle. **So**," She raised her voice a bit, keeping Brennan from interjecting. "If you must worry… worry later, sleep now." Emma turned out her light and rolled to the side in her bed, facing away from her team.

Only seconds later the light was back on and her friends were dragging her to the lab whilst enduring her objections. In the lab chair the scanner was activated scanning her, as usual. Then Adam examined the data that it had gathered. Still, Emma was voicing her protests and that it was normal but no one was convinced.

"So, Adam what is it?" Asked Shalimar while the two guys were holding Emma down in the chair. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, it's hard to explain but I'll try." He muttered as he flipped through all the results. "Yes, Emma is mutating but in a very different way than I would have guessed. It's almost like her mind is expanding to extreme lengths which in turn is giving her control over more things with her mind." Staring for a moment at her leader Shalimar responded.

"In English please?"

"In everyone's minds there are certain things that you can control with your mind, right? Well you know there are also certain things that the mind controls on its own such as reflexes, blood flow and your subconscious. Well, with this evolution Emma may be able to control things in her mind that no one else can, which can give her a very strong will. I'm just worried about the emotional effects it will have on her." He finished glancing worriedly at Emma struggling.

"Now to break the news to her." Shalimar said looking over at Emma as well.

"Emma, whether you'll admit it or not you are evolving and drastically at that. The machines don't lie." Emma just stared at Adam with a hollow look. "You will need to take quick control over your mutating powers, Emma, or they could very well destroy you."

"I don't care what you say, I'm perfectly fine." She said, a lot more calmly than she had been the whole time.

"Emma, we know you're fine but you can't just ignore the toll your abilities are taking on you. We're just trying to help." Brennan told her, hoping it would convince her. 

"Well… DON'T!!!" She yelled as her frustration turned to anger. As she yelled absolutely everything in the lab, which was not secured to a surface, including the people were lifted into the air about four feet and flung into the opposite wall. This caught all her teammates off guard as she took advantage of this and ran back to her room, leaving her friends stuck to the lab wall.

"Well I thought I was expecting the unexpected," said Shalimar "but obviously not because I never expected this." As she gestured her hands referring to the telekinesis Emma had just used.

"I think I should go talk to her." Jesse decided out loud.

"Okay…" Brennan countered what he said with sarcasm "so let me know when you get there." He finished with a chuckle. Jesse shot him a look and then phased himself as fell through the wall, floated a couple seconds and then hit the ground really hard. Hurrying to Emma's room he sat down beside her practically sobbing into her sheets.

"Emma, we didn't mean to make you feel weak, and we certainly don't think you're defenseless. After all you just proved yourself again that you are more than powerful. So would you mind telling me what this is about?"

Taking a deep breath Emma lifted her head so she could be heard. "I don't even know myself, it just always seems you guys are always making me walk in your shadows. This makes me think that since I don't have physical power that I don't have any power."

"You don't need physical power Emma, you can do everything with your mind which makes you even stronger. Think about it, if someone is extremely powerful physically but lack mental power to use it then the strong minded can bend their will any way. But you, you can inflict physical pain with your mind, you can bend their reality… and apparently now you can bend their bones too. If you are weakened physically it doesn't affect your mental state. You can literally live by the law 'mind over matter'." Emma didn't seem to have any response so he continued. "I guess all I'm trying to say is Emma, if you really wanted to you could kick anyone's ass, just in your own way."

Emma looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Jess."

Back in the lab everything dropped to the floor as Emma's emotional tension released. Luckily nothing in the lab broke but the people probably had a couple bruises each. "Well," began Shalimar "at least now we all have physical related abilities. I mean sense Emma can throw things with her mind."

"Shalimar, at this point it isn't a good thing." Adam told her a bit solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Emma's new abilities are solely controlled by her emotions but her new abilities are causing her emotions to be… hay wire. I won't be able to sleep easily until she has a secure handle on these powers otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? Adam." Brennan asked.

"Otherwise they could destroy us all…."

Okay, this is my second story! Obviously I was inspired for this idea after I saw _One Step Closer_. Let me know what you think of it and if there's anything bad, well flames are welcome. Any kind of review good or bad just review. Just so you know if I don't get a lot of reviews I probably won't continue this but I'll decide that later.


End file.
